


Culture

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Jack argue about culture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Black and White" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

"Things aren't always so black and white, Jack!"

"They were purple, actually."

"They were an emergent culture with a communication system!"

"If by culture, you mean from a Petri dish. They were fungus."

"They were communicating with us!"

"Fungus that hums does not a society make."

"What gives you the right to decide that?"

"Because I'm the team leader."

"Which makes you an anthropology expert?"

"'Anthro-' meaning 'human-like.' These were fungus!"

"Actually, from the Greek _Anthropos_ m-meaning, well, human being, a-actually."

"See. Human beings. These were fungus."

"Alright, Anthropology is the wrong term. Let's go with Alien-ology. What gives you the right to say that these aliens weren't worth investigating?"

"Fungus."

"Culture!"


End file.
